hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle
Battle is the name of the game, so to speak. Testing your Card Deck is essential to your success in this game. What better way to prove its worth by a few card battles here and there? A battle can occur in four different places: Quest, Duel, Compete and Arena. Battling Battling is a science based on probability. The first step to battling or dueling is setting up your cards in a deck. A player can do this be visiting the Deck option under the Card pop-up menu. Hero Cards can be organized into Attack and Defense decks. All battles use Battle Points (BP), with the exception of the storyline battles. ;Quest During the storyline, your character goes on various quests in the areas set in the game. On certain floors, your player will run into a floor boss which will need to be defeated in a duel, using your attack deck, in order to clear the floor. The difficulty in these duels are generally easy, so battle testing isn't very sufficient here. ;Duel In duel, your player is pinned against players that are within +/- 3 Lv's, currently online. Each player you choose to duel, defends themselves with a Defense Deck against your Attack Deck. Likewise, any player that chooses to battle you, goes up against your Defense Deck. You can loot a treasure in order to complete your own collection or just compete. Both choices grant the winner a specified amount of Gold, dependent on the losing player's balance. The maximum gold awarded id 5,000G per battle. Some of the most competitive battles can be found here. The difficulty in these duels are generally mediocre to advanced. ;Compete In this mode, you compete in a tournament setting, where you can collect rewards from point accumulation milestones and rank bonuses. The difficulty in these duels range from easy to nearly impossible, as your rank increases. ;Arena In an arena, your player in matched up with a computer generated opponent. You can win titles in these duels, but with the rise in title, the difficulty rises as well. Special arenas in events provide harder opponents, some with decks that are nearly impossible to beat without the right combination in your Attack Deck. You must defeat the opponent's deck within 20 turns to win. Breakdown Battle results are broken down into 3 separate screens: Results, Deck and Card Status. ;Results This screen is further broken down into 3 subcategories according these attributes: HP, ATK and SPD. Your deck performance is rated and the results will be displayed on this screen. The rankings use a color coded, alphabetic scale: S''', '''A, B''', '''C, and D''', from best to worst. Each subcategory has it's own description as follows: Results Messages Rank You Win You Lose HP '''S Overwhelming HP! That's the way!! A''' Superior HP! Boost more to overwhelm opponents! '''B HP is equal! Boost HP to gain advantage! HP is equal! Boost HP to gain advantage! C''' A victory indeed, but boost HP now! HP was poor... Boost HP to win. '''D A lucky victory, but boost HP at once! Your HP was totally underwhelming! Boost it now! ATK S''' Overwhelming attack power! Total domination!!! '''A Superior attack power! Boost more to overwhelm opponents! B''' Attack power was equal! Boost attack power to gain advantage! Attack power was equal! Boost attack power to gain advantage! '''C A victory indeed, but boost attack power now! Attack power was low! Boost attack power to win. D''' A lucky victory, but boost attack power at once! Your attack power was totally underwhelming! Boost it now! SPD '''S Overwhelming speed!! Like a flash of lightning!!! A''' Superior speed! Boost speed to overwhelm opponents! '''B Speed was equal! Boost speed to gain advantage! Speed was equal! Boost speed to gain advantage! C''' A victory indeed, but boost speed now! Speed was poor... Boost speed to win. '''D A lucky victory, but boost speed at once! Your SPD was totally underwhelming! Boost it now! ;Deck Status This screen outlines how each attribute was affected by the special abilities which activated before the battle, as well as the amounts they were either reduced or boosted. ;Card Status This screen outlines the deck performance in terms of the battle skills which activated during the battle, how many times they hit an opponent, and the total damage inflicted by each Hero Card. Category:Battle Category:Basics